Ovath Reh'Obo'Amasa
Ovath Reh'Obo'Amasa was a B'ra'Sha female from Paplin who served Star Command and the Alliance. She is introduced in the book Oblivion. History When she was younger she realised she was a homosexual. Her father, a conservative priest had her banished from her home world using an anceint and seldom used custom. She ended up on Old Earth and joined Star Command studying to become a doctor. She had done her internship in New York City hospital specialising in pre-clinical medicine and had then done her residency whilst aboard the ScSS Carlvaliho where she had experienced battle medicine for the first time at the tail end of the Gryar War. She met Selena Gomez and they started a relationship in 320AE. By 324AE they were living together and serving on the ScSS Banabhattashe and Selena were forced to share an Arcade with Commander Bo Se Yung. Oblivion By 326AE she was friends with Commander Bo Se Yung already and upon their arrival quickly became a close friend of Captain Ejjina Mexonber-Quad, Alexander McDougal, Tiffany Knowles and Jovan Johnson. She was involved in the Podrink 452 Incident helping to save the lives of dozens of people through her administrations. She was awarded the Surgeons Medallion for her actions. After the decommission of the Banabhatta she and Gomez were stationed to the ScSS Hyperion on the Cameron Courseway until called in to testify at the court martial of Ejjina Mexonber-Quad on Orsimo. Screaming Into The Night She is assigned to the ScSS Seraphic as the Chief Medical Officer in 329AE as part of Operation Open Water. She immediately starts putting the crew through their physicals to ensure they are able to do their jobs. In Ustinoq 329AE she tries to save the life of Ibudab when he is brought aboard after a Naz'Jil attack. She fails and announces him dead and signs off on his death certificate. Doubt That The Stars Are Fire In Ques 329AE she releases Jovan Johnson from Mediplex after his awakening from a coma and then confirms Sai Mai Chang's pregnancy. She then administered to Velelsis Mai'Kala'Vista when she had been poisoned by a Smuilian Love Potion. She then attended the wedding of Andre Ivanovich and Jonathan Ojah with Selena Gomez. The Kingdom of Skulls In Ques 329AE she is one of the few not to be excited at the discovery of Myajath. She argues with Selexi Dru’Ala’Sei over its meaning. When they make first contact with the Sarafid Dowd'i she administers to many ill, exhausted and malnourished colonists. She discovers Sophina Ejogo is pregnant. She is awarded the Golden Tear of Sor Lois for her actions during The Battle of Whereev Mellon. The Mists In Rabcyella 329AE she and Mercedes Green saved Sorvel, Son of Yuvel's life after he attempted to commit suicide. She treated Amir Tendulkar and Warken Reh'Chae'Ying after they were burned by the microbial life forms from within the Midnight Nebula. She gains a new pet, an Ummy called Petty. Eulogies In Erya 329AE she talks to Ejjina Mexonber-Quad along with Selena Gomez about Ejjina's relationship with Deyman Volosovich and her senior officers problems with it. Duquam (book) It is revealed she came aboard the ScSS Seraphic on Christmas Ever 328AE along with Jovan Johnson, Veri Dru'Heirt'Odii, Selena Gomez, Andre Ivanovich and Nadia Ivanova. She is greeted by Bhutan Jii, Sorvel, Son of Yuvel, Serena de Lauda and Pressia Dru’Jye’Olto. In Syropha 329AE she is able to deliver the news to Jovan Johnson and Sai Mai Chang that they are expecting a baby boy. She is later able to gently coax the information about Duquam and his secret past out of Jovan Johnson. Phoenix In Syropha 329AE she, Anesu Mbungo and Mercedes Green perform emergency surgery on Pan Roth. They fail and he dies. Awards Golden Tear of Sor Lois - Awarded in Ques 329AE for her actions during The Battle of Whereev Mellon. Surgeons Medallion - Awarded in 328AE for her actions during the Podrink 452 Incident Personality Ovath is quiet and shy around those she does not know, but is friendly, empathetic and caring. She believes strongly in science and believes people who follow religions with no basis in fact are foolish. Ever since her father used religion to banish her from Paplin for her sexual orientation she has shut down any faith she may once have had. She and Gomez own a Terragen called Deazley, after a character in a soap opera, Between Stars and Forever, which she is a big fan of. Despite being banished from her home world of Paplin her hope is to return there one day. She hoped one day to become the commanding officer of a medical frigate. Appearance She has purple B'ra'Sha eyes and ginger hair. Despite being exile from Paplin she still dresses in the style of the Reh Nation. Category:ScSS Banabhatta Crew Category:ScSS Seraphic Crew Category:ScSS Seraphic Medical Department